Tu me curaste a mi
by NataOdair
Summary: ella lo había perdonado, pero aun tenia algo que se mantenía en su pecho, tenía que curarse de alguna manera y sabia que él era la cura. zutara (menos mieloso-romántico de lo que suena XD)


_**Tú me curaste a mí**_

Holo! Bueno este es mi primer fanfic (one shot) y blah blah aunque soy muy vieja leyendo estas cosas asi que ya no soy tan principiante,oka es un zutara, obviamente los personajes no me pertenecen.

Eh aquí el one shot, enjoy :3

**Ambientado:** poco tiempo(horas más bien) después del capítulo los invasores del sur

Ella lo había perdonado, después de todo lo que hizo, de sus errores, de sus imprudencias , de sus fallas, en ese viaje lo había olvidado, pero se sentía libre y aprisionada al mismo tiempo, por un lado había sanado el dolor de la pérdida de su madre, había curado ese dolor enfermizo; con la ayuda de él , por supuesto, pero se sentía rara, había algo… algo que todavía estaba en su pecho, un sentimiento, una emoción, era como si aún estuviese cargando con algo que no había dejado fluir, así que sin más y pensando que por alguna razón verlo a él seria la respuesta, se encamino hasta donde él se encontraba.

La última vez lo había visto hablando con aang, tal vez siguiese allí, o no, en todo caso tendría suerte de conseguir cualquiera de las dos alternativas.

Para su buena o mala suerte él seguía ahí, solo, en ese pequeño puerto, observando el atardecer, a ella le recorrió un frio escalofrió por la espalda, no se arrepentía de ir en su búsqueda, pero no lo podía negar, por alguna razón estaba nerviosa, ahora que ya se había quitado esa capa de frialdad y odio en su contra, entablar una conversación con él era algo nuevo y raro, sobre todo porque se metería en recuerdos dolorosos, y difíciles de tratar para los dos. Sin embargo avanzo hasta la orilla.

-hey-dijo ella suavemente un poco antes de quedar junto a el

-hola- respondió el volteando a verla, con una sonrisa de cortesía.

Los ojos ámbar se clavaron en ella hasta que estuvieron uno al lado del otro. Ella solo le regalo la misma sonrisa que él le ofreció.

-¿sabes?….. Es distinto sin que me ignores, o me frunzas el ceño-indico él con una media sonrisa.

-no sé si lo que hice estuvo, correcto-dijo ella agachando la cabeza

-claro que lo fue…. Tú no te atreverías a hacerle daño a alguien y mucho menos por vengan…..-

-no hablaba de eso-lo interrumpió ella mirándolo a los ojos

Él se inmuto un poco, pero la miro con atención, cediéndole la palabra.

-mira… no pienso que como te trate, en los últimos días haya sido lo más educado, todos cometemos errores, así que no era quien para juzgarte-dijo ella mientras se sentaba en la orilla del pequeño puerto, mirando el horizonte

-no; lo comprendo, y entiendo tu odio, lo que he hecho no ha sido lo más bueno y …. Acerca de tu madre…-se sento junto a ella-mi nación no ha sido buena, pero eso ya lo sabes.-le dijo llamando su atención

-es por eso que estoy aquí-le dijo ella mirándolo directamente-no creo que, lo que haya apoyado mi odio hacia ti solo haya sido…..por mi madre-se tocó su pequeño dije en su antiguo collar-creo que….. lo que más hizo crecer ese sentimiento fue…. La traición. En ba sing se, zuko.

Apenado, el respondió-en realidad, lo lamento, fue un momento en el que…-

-no, ya te disculpe ¿recuerdas? –contesto ella con una media sonrisa-pero…. para que alguien te traicione, primero debe existir confianza, y en ese momento, yo no confiaba en ti.-lo miro durante un momento, momento en el que los dos se mantuvieron callados.-por eso no entiendo ¿Por qué me afecto tanto que hicieras… lo que hiciste?-continuo ella ahora observando las pequeñas olas que se arremolinaban debajo de sus pies.

El siguió la mirada de ella, solo se quedó callado y pensativo, tratando de averiguar una manera de contestarle, recordando aquel momento, en las catacumbas.

Pero no tuvo que contestar, porque ella se adelantó.

-aún, hasta este momento, me sigo preguntando, que hubiese pasado, si ese día te hubiese curado- sin querer su mano se encontró posada sobre su rostro, igual que la primera vez, solamente que esta vez ambos se miraban a los ojos, sin fijarse en ninguna otra cosa.

Katara se había perdido, sabía que había sido mala idea desenterrar los recuerdos, pero ahora sentía una paz algo inquietante, cómo un cosquilleo, en su pecho.

Pero él solo tomo su mano y la bajo hasta su regazo, sin soltarla aún. Agachando al mismo tiempo la cabeza –igual, los hubiese traicionado, es lo más seguro –dijo sin la mínima pizca de pena por si mismo, con los ojos llenos de tristeza.

Katara, se logró zafar de su mano, y le tomo el rostro con las dos, haciéndolo que la mirara a la cara, logrando que un par de penumbrosos ojos ámbar se fijaran en ella -no, estoy segura que no lo habrías hecho-susurro con una sombra de sonrisa

-y entonces ¿Qué habría hecho?-ahora si la estaba mirando de una forma penetrante, y poso sus manos justo encima de las de ella.

Ninguno supo cuánto tiempo se quedaron así, sin decir nada, pero ya estaba oscureciendo, lo único en lo que se podía fijar la vista era en el brillo de la luna en los ojos de ambos. Pero fue katara la que se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban, pocos centímetros quedaban entre ellos, por lo que fue la primera en desviar la mirada y después de tanto, respondio a la pregunta que él había planteado.

-no…. No lo se- susurro volviendo la vista al oscuro mar –existen muchas posibilidades.

Esta vez él no desvió la mirada, se quedó observándola, y se decidió a hablar

-si lo sabes...katara… aun puedes curarme, sólo una vez más-susurró

-No…no puedo, recuerda , gaste toda el agua de los espir…- pero él no la dejo continuar, sin siquiera que ella se hubiese dado cuenta , él tenía sus manos alrededor de su cara, y la besó, zuko la había besado, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaban, solo podía pensar que ene se momento ya no sentía más la presión en su pecho, ahora ya estaba tranquila había quitado toda la presión, y preocupación que cargaba, de hecho no pensaba en nada mas, solo sentía las gotas saladas que se derramaban de sus mejillas, no de tristeza, si no que de una felicidad que se disfrutaba.

Solamente el grito de aang, llamándola, desde alguna parte lejana pudo separarlos y sacarlos del pequeño oasis de tranquilidad en el que se encontraban. Se levantaron, sabiendo que aang no tardaría mucho en llegar hasta donde ellos estaban, ella comenzó a alejarse, pero él la tomó de la mano, haciéndola voltear, ahora sí, solo se veía el reflejo del mar y de sus ojos, ya había oscurecido totalmente, haciendo invisible las lágrimas de ella pero no el dolor de los ojos de él

–ahora, ya estoy curado, gracias-le susurro abrazándola rápidamente-ahora ve-soltándola con la misma rapidez, katara solo se alejó, dejándolo donde lo encontró, siendo guiada por el bullicio que sus otros compañeros hacían, a lo profundo del denso bosque, no miro atrás, solo toco sus labios en los que habían quedado pegadas el "tú me curaste a mi" que no pudo decirle. sin más se adentró en la oscuridad.

Criticas constructivas para los que todavía lean estas viejas historias y REVIEWS! :D me harian feliz


End file.
